


The Romeo to my Juliette

by MyOwnWorstCritic



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-14
Updated: 2009-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwnWorstCritic/pseuds/MyOwnWorstCritic
Summary: The ding of the coffee machine caused him to stand up straight and her to reluctantly pull her eyes away from his nice backside.





	The Romeo to my Juliette

After a gasp from her part, the crest collapsed, and the two were left panting. He ran a hand through her wild hair, tangling it even more. Her head was on his shoulder and he lightly ran his hand up and down her back.

She chuckled lightly, making him tug on her hair softly. She looked up at him, her eyes twinkling.

"What?" he asked softly.

"You're gonna have to explain to Hetty about the ripped shirt."

"Oh no," he said, groaning. She wiggled a little to get higher and lightly kissed him on the lips.

"Love you," she whispered in his ear.

"Love you too," he said back, smiling at her. She shivered.

"Cold?"

"Mhm-hmm," she said, nodding against his chest. She pressed a kiss to his shoulder before moving off of him, lying with her back to him as he sat up. He pulled the comforter over their rapidly cooling bodies. He watched the curve of her body, running a finger along her side: from her shoulder, over the swell of her breast down to her waist then hips.

His hand moved to her abdomen and he used it to pull her into him, fitting her right into him.

She placed her hand over the one resting on her waist. His other arm was acting as a pillow for her. When she yawned, he nudged her gently.

"Go to sleep," he whispered in her ear.

"I don't want to," she said, frowning slightly.

"Why?"

"Just because," she said stubbornly. He smiled. He disentangled his hand from hers and started stroking her hair and scalp, and upon hearing her sigh, he smiled.

"I know what you're doing," she whispered sleepily.

"Just close your eyes," he said close to her ear, his voice taking on a melodic tone.

Like that he slowly lulled her to sleep.

The next morning she woke up to the smell of coffee and breakfast. She scanned the room, finding her blue lacy underwear hanging precariously from a lamp. She got out of bed and picked up his discarded shirt and pulled it on, only bothering to fasten two of the buttons. She then put on her underwear and followed the scent.

In the kitchen, he was bent down, looking for something under the sink. She grinned while she blatantly checked him out; she had the right to!

The dinger on the coffee machine caused him to stand up straight and her to reluctantly pull her eyes away from his nice backside.

"Good morning," she said, walking over to the coffeemaker and pouring a cup for both of them.

"Yes it is," he said with a smile, bringing the coffee cup to his lips. "Are you going to stay here all day?"

"I might," she replied with a sultry smile. "That a problem?"

"Never."

"I'm gonna go get a shower," he said when he finished his coffee.

"You're not gonna serve me breakfast?" she asked with an adorable pout.

"No. Help yourself," he said with a smirk. She followed him to his bedroom.

"But I don't know which to choose," she said.

"What?" he asked, turning back.

"You see,  _doctor_ , I have this dilemma. I have this big need to eat, but I also have a big need to jump my boyfriend in the shower. What, oh what, should I do?" she said with a coy smile.

He pulled her in for a passionate kiss. "Go eat," he mumbled against her lips. "The food'll get cold-."

"But you'll stay warm?" she interrupted with a smile.

"Correct, Ms. Blye." She swatted his bottom when he turned to the bathroom.

She was leaning against the kitchen counter having breakfast when a knock sounded at the door. She wasn't sure if it was wise to answer the door, so she walked into the bathroom.

"There's someone at the door," she said, over the sound of the shower.

"You can get it," he said when he peeked his head from behind the shower curtain.

"Okay," she said and winked at him, before walking out.

She padded barefoot to the door, not thinking twice about her current state of dress. Her boyfriend's white oxford shirt hung loosely on her lithe body. When a knock on the door sounded again, she rolled her eyes.

"I'm comin', sheesh."

She pulled open the door, ready to give the person a piece of her mind, when she stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes went wide at the realization that struck her.

There was not just one, but two people standing there.  _Oh no_.

"Kensi," Callen said surprised. He stepped back and looked at the number above the doorframe. She frowned at him.

"We're at the right address, right?" Callen asked Sam, who still hadn't said a word. He frowned at Callen.

"What are you doing here?" Kensi asked.

"We could ask you the same thing," Sam said, a hint of amusement in his tone. His surprise had worn off and now he was just plain amused.

They didn't think he'd ever get the chance to see her blush, so when she did it came as a surprise to both men.

"Kensi Blye, did you just blush?" Callen asked.

"No," she said forcefully, glaring at him, making Sam laugh. "What are you guys doing here?"

Callen held up three tickets. "Lakers versus Knicks. Today."

"Unless you already have planned," Sam hinted.

"Nope, no plans."

"Hey Kensi, who was at the..." Nate said, walking over to them, trailing off. "door. Hey guys."

The silence descended upon them; nobody knew what to do.

"I'm gonna, uhm, put on some pants," Kensi said, turning to go, but stopped to whisper in Nate's ear. "Don't feel obligated to stay, I have my key."

When she came back, fully dressed, Sam and Callen were sitting on the couch, watching TV. She found Nate in the bedroom, getting dressed. She smiled at him. "Have fun."

"What are you doing today?"

"I might go work." He looked alarmed.

"I don't want to be the reason you have to go to work on a Saturday, Kensi."

"Nate, contrary to belief, I like to work. Okay? Just go have fun, and so will I."

"Alright."

"You look very hot," she commented when he stood up straight, fully dressed. His white shirt seemed to accentuate his gorgeous brown eyes and his jeans sat  _just_  right.

"Thank you. I was wondering." She raised an eyebrow. "Would you go out with me tonight?" he asked with a smile.

"I will. What'll we do?" she asked bashfully.

"Dinner, dancing."

"Deal."

"Great." She smiled and kissed him. It soon grew passionate.

"Hurry up, Romeo!" Callen yelled from the other room. They sprang apart, smiling. They walked back into the living room. Sam turned off the TV and the four walked to the front door.

"Bye  _Romeo_ ," she whispered to Nate. "Bye guys!"

"Bye Kensi," Sam and Callen replied.

"Bye...  _Juliette_."


End file.
